


The diary of on John Hamish Watson

by girlwhowaitedtv



Series: The Diary of one John Hamish Watson [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Diary, F/M, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Journal, M/M, Smuff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowaitedtv/pseuds/girlwhowaitedtv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am John Watson, age 35, ex army doctor... and these are my stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have made this quite short because I'm not too sure if I will be continuing it, if you like the idea I will though. This is all in John's point of view, as it is his journal/diary. He has decided it is about time to write everything down, and maybe this time not on his blog. Sorry there are so many relationships written down, but as we see in Sherlock, love seems to be a big part in his life. So yeah... concrit will be much appreciated.

I am John Watson. Ex army doctor. Age 35. And I'm a little late on this whole journal/diary thing. But I guess its worth a try.

Something's are caused by fate, others its plain coincidence. Bumping into Mike, that was a coincidence. Meeting one Sherlock Holmes, well that was fate. After two years of spending nearly everyday and night with each otherSherlock, I did have some form of feelings for the other male. Definitely not wanted feeling, after all I wa-am straight. And Sherlock was... Well I don't even think Sherlock knows what he is. Although when I met Sherlock he had said he was married to his work, but that girlfriends weren't his division... I don't understand that man, and I don't think I want too.  
He doesn't seem the type to understand anything about love and relationships, yet he deduced that Greg and I were together after solving the case of the hounds of the Baskervilles.  
Yes, I said I was straight, we were both going through a rough time, he and his wife, myself and Miss Molly Hooper... Ill explain later.  
So we were there for each other, and one thing led to another we ended up making out on his sofa... Yeah.  
Everything may seem a little complicated right now but that's my bloody life. I will talk about everything. I have to write about everything before i make anymore mistakes.

Maybe this is enough for this entry. Though I doubt this is what people usually write in a diary. Then again I'm not a usual person.


	2. My Night with DI Greg Lestrade

As I said in my last entry, I basically hooked up with Greg, although it did end up as more than a one night stand. Not intentionally, of course. But these things happen, I guess.   
So, what happened?

Myself and Miss Molly Hooper, who had been in a rather serious relationship for about 4 months, but not everything always works out as planned, and no relationship is perfect. But that story is for another day. The basics of this is, we had an argument, and she told me I needed to find somewhere else to stay. So I did.

Greg was going through some problems with his wife, although I don’t think his wife sleeping with the PE teacher is your average problem, but managed to talk to each other about our problems.

I’m not going to lie, I find Greg quite attractive, but that doesn’t make me any less straight… okay maybe it does, not the point though. It doesn’t mean I wanted to sleep with him.

I’m really sure this is why I have never written a diary, I find it hard to write my stories, or thoughts. In this case stories.

I was at Greg’s as I previously mentioned, and we had a few beers, we were talking about how we seemed to have failed our relationships, and then just on to usual talking that most friends do, and then just something must have changed, and he leaned in and kissed me, I was hesitant at first, I had never been kissed by a guy before. He began to pull away, just as I realized that this is what I wanted more than anything, and pulled him back to me, and held him in warm embrace. We were sat on his sofa, our beers set aside, some tv show making blurred noise in the background, holding each other with our lips moving in unison, slowly at first, but it soon grew ever more passionate. After a while, we pulled apart, both of us with erections, Greg stood up, and looked at me, held out his hand, which I took, and he led me to his bedroom. No words were spoken, and we didn’t exactly walk massively well, due to the growing problem in our pants. After that, you obviously know what happened, and although I could barely walk the day after, it was amazing, I never expected it to be this good, and in this time I have learnt that I am definitely not straight.   
And I think I can end this entry on this weird revelation. Maybe I can write about my short lived relationship, more beer, pizza, banter and sex, with Greg Lestrade. Or I can tell you how mine and Miss Molly Hooper’s relationship came to be.


End file.
